starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hermanas de la Noche/Leyendas
thumb|Hermanas de la noche Las Hermanas de la Noche eran un grupo de Brujas Dathomiri, por lo general exiliado de los demás clanes, cuya magia se alimentaba del lado oscuro de la Fuerza. A pesar de que usaban el lado oscuro, sus poderes y habilidades eran muy diferentes de las de los Señores Sith, lo que causó confusión entre los historiadores Jedi en cuanto a quién o qué eran realmente. En la época de su derrota, su líder era Gethzerion, que sin cesar aterrorizaba a los otros clanes de brujas Dathomiri. Historia Fundación Las Brujas de Dathomir tuvieron una larga tradición de exiliar a las seguidoras del lado oscuro y a quienes rompieran su anciano código a vivir fuera de sus clanes en soledad y contemplación. Sin embargo, en algún punto de los últimos días de la República Galáctica, las exiliadas se unieron para formar un nuevo clan, que se convirtió en las Hermanas de la Noche. Con el tiempo, este grupo llegó a parecerse a los clanes tradicionales y comenzó a expandirse, llevando a sus propios hijos a obedecer al poder del lado oscuro. Mientras que los otros clanes se oponían a ellas enérgicamente, su número aumentó de manera constante, llegando a un centenar en el 8 DBY. Con el tiempo, algunas Hermanas de la Noche, sirvieron al Imperio Galáctico y prometieron su lealtad a los Sith. Las Guerras Clon En algún momento durante las Guerras Clon, un grupo de las Hermanas de la Noche entró en contacto con el Lord Sith Conde Dooku. Estas usuarias del lado oscuro se encontraban bajo el control de Sai Sircu y Grjak Yansu. Dooku las reclutó para ayudar con el espionaje en la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, pero sus verdaderos objetivos eran los suyos. Ellas estuvieron involucradas en la conspiración para el contrabando y uso de los cristales de sables de luz en una súper arma Separatista, lo que hizo que el Consejo Jedi fuera consciente de esta nueva amenaza. Finalmente, traicionaron al Conde Dooku y a su misterioso maestro, en parte para evitar la destrucción de Dathomir. Otro grupo de las Hermanas de la Noche de Dathomir, bajo el mando de la Madre Talzin, dio la bienvenida y ayudó a Asajj Ventress en su venganza contra el Conde Dooku, quien la había traicionado. Dos Hermanas de la Noche fueron con ella a Serenno para matar a Dooku. Cuando este intento fracasó, la Madre Talzin le proporcionó a Dooku un aprendiz tras la “muerte” de Asajj Ventress. El Hermano de la Noche de Zabrak Savage Opress se presentó a Talzin en persona. Por esta época, ellos discutieron sobre el uso de sus Hermanas de la Noche contra los Jedi en la Guerra Separatista. Y se sabe que el clan de Talzin tuvo una estrecha relación con los Hermanos de la Noche de Zabrak. La Caída de las Hermanas de la Noche Después de la derrota en Yavin 4, el Imperio estableció una colonia penitenciaria en Dathomir. Gethzerion les ayudó, rastreando fugitivos y renegados, con la esperanza de obtener un pasaje fuera del planeta. Sin embargo, cuando el emperador Palpatine se dio cuenta del autentico alcance del poder oscuro de Gethzerion, llegó a temer la formidable amenaza que ella representaba para él. Hizo que todas las naves con base en Dathomir fueran destruidas y asignó a un grupo de la flota el mantener el planeta en cuarentena para mantenerla en tierra. Las Hermanas de la Noche se hicieron entonces con el control de la prisión y esclavizaron a todos los Imperiales estacionados allí que se habían quedado atrapados, intentando sin éxito improvisar una nave de escape. A pesar de ello, hubo varias Hermanas de la Noche, como Silri, que al parecer lograron escapar de ese destino. Ellas se aliaron con Tyber Zann del Consorcio Zann. Las Hermanas de la Noche que lucharon en el bando del Consorcio Zann montaron en poderosos rancors. Entre otras fugitivas se incluye a Charal, que acabó en Endor. En el 8 DBY, cuando un grupo de héroes Rebeldes se quedaron atrapados en Dathomir, Gethzerion hizo un trato con el Señor de la Guerra Zsinj por el que a cambio de convertir a Han Solo, las Hermanas de la Noche tendrían acceso a una nave para poder escapar del planeta. Sin embargo, Zsinj las traicionó, ya que tenía dos destructores estelares imperiales que incendiaron su lanzadera de escape, matándolas a todas. Renacimiento En torno al 23 DBY, Tamith Kai formó un nuevo clan de las Hermanas de la Noche en el Gran Cañón. Este clan aceptó varones y los trató como a iguales en vez de cómo a esclavos, al contrario que la sociedad Dathomir tradicional. Los mejores del clan fueron enviados a la Academia de las Sombras para una mayor formación, permaneciendo el resto del clan en el Gran Cañón. A diferencia de las Hermanas de la Noche tradicionales, este nuevo clan estuvo muy influenciado por las enseñanzas de los Sith y basó sus principales preceptos en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. El destino de los miembros del clan que no fueron a la Academia de las Sombras se desconoce, aunque al menos uno de ellos, Lomi Plo, abandonó el planeta tras la caída del Segundo Imperio. En el 43.5 DBY, un clan de las Hermanas de la Noche atacó la ceremonia de unificación del clan de los Columnas Rotas y el clan de las Lluvias de Hojas. Fueron repelidas por la fuerza combinada de los clanes con la ayuda de Luke y Ben, y Vestara Kai. Algunas de las demás Hermanas de la Noche fueron capturadas por la Tribu Pérdida de los Sith y se vieron obligadas a enseñarles a utilizar algunos de sus poderes y técnicas. Atributos de una hermana de la noche El primer clan de las Hermanas de la Noche solían mostrar rotura de vasos sanguíneos (hematomas) en sus cuerpos, especialmente alrededor de los ojos, una deformación por el uso constante del lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Muchos de los más altos Maestros Jedi, como Yoda, también creían que era su poder para manipular el clima lo que hizo que su apariencia fuera tan rara. No había uniforme en el clan de las Hermanas de la Noche, cada una llevaba la ropa que personalmente le convenía, aunque la mayoría tendía a llevar vestidos negros y capas, adornados con joyas y accesorios tribales. Muchas de ellas tenían la piel extrañamente pálida, tal vez pintada. Las Hermanas de la Noche eran capaces de darles más poder a las espadas y armas sencillas con la Fuerza, por lo que eran irrompibles incluso contra sables de luz. Ellas también utilizaban sus poderes con la Fuerza para controlar a los rancors. Hermanas de la Noche Conocidas *Asajj Ventress *Axkva Min *Baritha *Barukka *Charal *Daka *Diax *Dresdema *Fath H'ray *Gethzerion *Grania *Gruthashaal *Hacina *Halliava Vurse *Iesrena Feroldam *Karis *Kyrisa *Leandra *Merili *Mighella *Mei Lai *Morathax *Naa'leth *Ocheron *Robetheri *Ros Lai *Sai Sircu *Shabell *Silri *Talzin *Varr *Yansu Grjak *Zalem Nuevas Hermanas de la Noche conocidas *Garowyn *Lomi Plo *Tamith Kai *Vonnda Ra Lugares *Prisión Imperial de Dathomir Imperial *Fortaleza de las Hermanas de la Noche Apariciones *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Season Four'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * * *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Nightsaber'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Attack on Endor Scenario Book'' *''Darksaber'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Invincible'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' }} Categoría:Organizaciones del lado oscuro Categoría:Hermanas de la Noche